The main aim of the study is to determine the effectiveness of a cholesterol lowering diet on low-density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL) in minority females patients with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE). It is hypothesized that patients on a cholesterol reducing diet will reduce their LDL significantly compared to patients in the control group. The secondary purpose of the study is to investigate whether inflammation decreases with a decrease in LDL level or SLE activity.